Teen Titans' Facebook Profiles
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Ever wonder what the Teen Titans' facebooks profiles would look like? How about the villians? Well, then read this! Done out of random urge.
1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

**I saw this done for Maximum Ride so I decided to do it for Teen Titans. Yes, I plan on doing EVERYONE from the animated show. Nothing from the comics though. All link are in bold.**

**Thanks to maxrideaddict97-10! **

**First up, ROBIN!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jordan. . .please?**

**Jordan: Can't you do it this time?**

**Me: NO!**

**Jordan: Why not?**

**Me: I just accidentally caught my hair on fire! ;_;**

**Jordan: Ouch. Fine. Ashleigh does not own Teen Titans or the Facebook network.**

**Yes, I really did just burn my hair. Please don't ask.**

**Basic Info**

**Sex: **Male

**Birthday: **Not telling you

**Siblings: **None

**Parents: **Are dead

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with **Starfire**

**Interested in: **Women

**Looking for: **Friendship

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **Gotham

**Political views: **I'm a superhero. I don't really take sides in that (Republican)

**Religious Views: **None

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Fighting crime, investigating cases, hanging out with the team, chillin' with Starfire.

**Interests:** Kung Fu, Karate, Martial Arts, MMA

**Favorite Music: **Rock and Punk

**Favorite TV Shows: **CSI: Miami

**Favorite Movies: **Sherlock Holmes

**Favorite Books:** Two Minute Mysteries

**Favorite Quotes: **"Titans GO!" – Me

**About Me: **Previous sidekick to Batman. Picked up on his detective skills. Major in MMA. No powers but plenty of weapons.

**Pages. . .see all (0)**

**-wall-**

**Robin **(Richard Dick Grayson)

(that little box beneath your profile picture) I am the leader of the Teen Titans South. We're here to protect Jump City as well as the world.

Friends: **Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Jericho, Pantha, Bushido, Bumble Bee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Wildebeest, Hotspot, Red Star, Kole, Herald, Thunder, Lightning, True Master, Killowat**

**Robin** just came back from a date with **Starfire**

_20 min ago comment/like_

**Starfire **likes this

**Starfire** It was most fun! Thank you!

**Robin** No problem. ;)

**Cyborg** Ha! Me and BB got blackmail photos on you guys! You two are so naughty.

**Robin** Shut up! *blushing*

**Beast Boy** Why'd you tell him about me? Now I'm going to get in trouble too!

**Cyborg** Not with what we got

**Speedy** Who are you and what have you done with Robin? Robin's more strict and doesn't go on dates!

**Robin **Put a sock in it, Speedy

**Kitten **Robbie poo! Did you miss me?

_7 min ago comment/like_

**Robin** How did you find me?

**Kitten** It's not that hard.

**Robin **Stay away from me!

**Starfire **Yes. Stay away from my Robin!

**Kitten** Make me!

**Speedy** Hey Robin! It should say Interested In: Women AND Men! XD

_1 hr 3 min ago via Titan Communicator comment/like_

**Robin **SHUT UP!

**Speedy** I'm sorry! Don't hit me with your purse!

**Robin** =_= Ihy

**Author's Comments:**

**That's it for now. Starfire's next. Review if you have any suggestions on a conversation and such.**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Starfire

**And here's Starfire's!**

**Basic Info:**

**Sex:** Female

**Birthday: **I am not sure how to express it in Earthly measurements.

**Siblings: Wildfire** and **Blackfire**

**Parents: **Deceased

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with **Robin**

**Interested in: **Men

**Looking for: **Friendship

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **My planet, Tamaran

**Political views: **I have watched campaigns and elections before

**Religious views: **I have seen churches as I fly over the city

**Like and Interests**

**Activites: **To journey to the mall of shopping and to try on dresses and new clothes. Meditating with Raven is always fun as it is the closest to the "hanging out" that she will allow. I like to cook Tamaranean foods for numerous occasions and I love being with my friends. Going on the dates with Robin is also enjoyable.

**Interests: **Shopping, performing the earthly ritual of painting the nails, styling my hair with hair ornaments, and cooking.

**Favorite Music: **The traditional music of Tamaran. Also, I believe that this "Ke$ha" has a musical talent.

**Favorite TV Shows:** The World of Fungus

**Favorite Movies:** I saw a movie just last week with Robin. It was called "The Last Song" I found it quite romantic

**Favorite Books: **I do not usually partake in reading.

**Favorite quotes: **"The best way to cheer yourself up is to try to cheer somebody else up." – Mark Twain

**About Me: **I am from the planet in Tamaran and was raised by Galfore. I was taken from my home planet as a prize in a game but escaped here to Earth. I met four new friends and we started a team together. I am very content on this planet with my dearest friends.

**Pages. . .see all(1)**

**If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?**

**-wall-**

**Starfire **(Koriand'r)

(that little box underneath your profile picture) Hello everyone! The internet is wonderful, yes? Who knew that you could interact without actually seeing each other?

Friends: **Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Killowat, Argent, Pantha, Wildfire, Kole, Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Wonder Girl, Blackfire, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, Wildebeest, Hotspot, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, Herald, Thunder, Lightning, Jericho, Bushido, Red Star, Galfore**

* * *

**Starfire **just came back from the mall of shopping with **Raven**

_18 min ago comment/like_

**Raven** Remind me never to go shopping again

**Starfire **You did not enjoy it?

**Raven **Oh no, Starfire. Of course I enjoyed clerks shoving things in my face and having you force dresses and skirts on me. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Starfire** I knew you liked going shopping!

**Raven** Sarcasm does not transfer well over the internet

* * *

**Robin** Hey, Star. Wanna go to the movies tomorrow?

_6 min ago comment/like_

**Starfire** likes this

**Robin** I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Blackfire** Hello sister dear!

_1 hr 6 min ago comment/like_

**Starfire** Oh. Hello Blackfire.

**Blackfire** I just wanted to say that I broke out of prison once again and have gained control over a planet not far from Tamaran

**Starfire** That is horrible!

**Blackfire** Nah. They absolutely adore me!

**Starfire **As long as you are not causing any trouble. . .

**That's it for now. Up next Cyborg!**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Cyborg

**Cyborg's Profile! (Here you go, Jordan. I know you love him)**

* * *

**Basic Info**

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **Not telling you

**Siblings: **None

**Parents: **Are both dead

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with **Sarasim**

**Interested in: **Women

**Looking for: **Friendship

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **Jump City, California

**Political Views: **Democrats. GO OBAMA!

**Religious views: **Don't really have any

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Cooking MEAT (tofu's just not natural and very nasty), kicking BB's ass at video games, just about any sport, watching TV, working on the T-Car, hanging out with the team, playing stankball.

**Interests: **Video games, sports, mechanics and such.

**Favorite Music:** Rap mainly. Drake is one of my favorites.

**Favorite TV Shows: **I can't really say. I used to like MTV, but now that's jacked up.

**Favorite Movies:** I can't say.

**Favorite quotes: **"Booyah!" – Me

**About Me: **I'm a half robot that is a member of the Teen Titans. I'm the King of Video Games and could kick anyone's butt any day of the week. Meat always beats tofu and that will be true forever. My baby – err – the T-Car, is very precious to me.

**Pages. . .See All(0)**

**-wall-**

**Cyborg **(Victor Stone)

(that little box underneath your profile picture) Don't be hatin'.

Friends: **Robin, Starfire, Sarasim, Beast Boy, Raven, Bumble Bee, Killowat, Hotspot, Argent, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, Wildebeest, Timmy, Teether, Melvin, Wonder Girl, Bushido, Jericho, Pantha, Thunder, Lightning, Kole, Jinx, Kid Flash, Herald, Red Star**

* * *

**Cyborg** Goin' to the beach with the Titans! Booyah!

_3 min ago comment/like_

**Robin, Starfire, **and **Beast Boy** like this

**Raven** I never agreed to that

**Starfire** Please Raven! You must come to the beach with us! We are to build to castles of sand and surf on the ocean waves!

**Raven** Because that's exactly what I define as fun.

**Starfire** ^.^ That is excellent!

**Raven** You would think I would've learned about the sarcasm thing from last time.

**Cyborg** C'mon Raven! You know you want to.

**Raven **Thanks, but no thanks.

**Robin** Raven, we're going to the beach as a team.

**Raven** You get me with that everytime! One day I'm getting back at you.

* * *

**Sarasim** Haven't seen you in awhile. Where've you been?

_4 hr ago comment/like_

**Cyborg** Sorry. Been busy saving the city lately.

**Sarasim** That's all right, I guess.

**Cyborg** Why don't we go somewhere this week? Catch up, you know?

**Sarasim** Sure. Sounds great.

**Beast Boy** Cyborg's got a girlfriend! XD

**Cyborg** I'm gonna kill you!

* * *

**Beast Boy** Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! Wanna go to the arcade?

_18 min ago via Titan Communicator comment/like_

**Cyborg** Nah. I'm goin' to the movies with Sarasim. Afterwards we're going to the park.

**Beast Boy** *whip sound*

**Cyborg** Oh shut up. Must I bring up _your_ love life?

**Beast Boy** Don't you dare

**Cyborg** *smirking* Awwww. Did you and Raven get in a fight?

**Beast Boy** Shut up!

**Cyborg** Bwahahahahahaha!

**Raven** Cyborg, does your car have to have an "accident"?

**Cyborg** =_= That was low, Raven.

**Raven** Then I suggest you shut up.

**Beast Boy** You tell him, Rae!

**Raven** You too.

**Beast Boy** ;_;

**Cyborg** Aww! You hurt his wittle feewings! Maybe you should give him a kiss to make it better! XD

**Raven **Your car now lies at the bottom of the river.

**Cyborg **YOU SUCK!

**Beast Boy** So wait. No kiss?

**Raven** =_= Beast Boy. . .I will skin you alive.

**Beast Boy** O_O

**Robin** Um. I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but Gizmo just wrecked our T-Ship.

**Cyborg** FOR THE LOVE OF CHIRST!

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing the last conversation. XD **

**Next up is Beast Boy!**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Beast Boy

**Yay! Beast Boy's profile! XD I've been waiting for this one. owo Now I can't wait to do Raven's.**

* * *

**Basic Info**

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **March 14 (Hint for a b-day present: It's a type of vehicle ;))

**Siblings: **None

**Parents: **Dead :(

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with **Raven**

**Interested in: **Women

**Looking for: **Friendship

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **Miami, Florida (I seriously don't know why people think I was born in Africa)

**Political Views: **That stuff bores me

**Religious Views: **Ditto

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Cooking tofu (meat's just disgusting), playing video games, reading comic books, hanging out with the team, bugging Raven, watching TV, playing stankball, playing fetch (as a dog!).

**Interests: **Video games, relaxing and chilling, hanging out, going out to the town.

**Favorite Music: **Punk Rock and Rock. Blink 182 is the best band ever!

**Favorite TV Shows: **Normally stand up comedy shows. Tosh.O is one of the best.

**Favorite Movies: **Anything that makes me laugh or has something that explodes. Also, Wicked Scary because it scared the hell out of Raven. XD

**Favorite Quotes:** "Dude!" – Me

**About Me: **I'm green and I'm a member of the Teen Titans. I help protect Jump City and like telling jokes. I don't care what you say, Raven! You know I'm hilarious! I'm a vegetarian because I know how those animals feel (since I can change into them). I lived in Africa for a few years while I was young until my parents died. After that, I joined the Doom Patrol for a short while before I left and became a Teen Titan.

**Pages. . .See All (2)**

**I lost my phone! Here I'll call it. . .CRAP! IT'S ON VIBRATE! EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

**Worst. Idea. Ever [pause] Let's do it.**

**-wall-**

**Beast Boy **(Garfield Logan)

(that little square box underneath your profile picture) The chicks dig the ears!

Friends: **Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Killowat, Argent, Hotspot, Mento, Negative Man, Elastigirl, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Robotman, Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, Pantha, Mas Y Menos, Thunder, Lightning, Bushido, Wonder Girl, Wildebeest, Herald**

* * *

**Beast Boy** is walking through the town

_13 min ago via Titan Communicator Like/comment_

**Cyborg **What for?

**Beast Boy** Cuz I wanna!

**Cyborg** Is there a certain someone with you? ;)

**Raven** =_= I'm in my room, thank you

**Cyborg **XP Why'd you have to ruin my fun? And how'd you know I was talking about you?

**Raven** Are you calling me stupid?

**Cyborg** NO! Of course not! ^^;

**Raven** Wouldn't it be a shame for your precious car to be filled with salt water after you just fixed and cleaned it?

**Cyborg** You wouldn't.

**Raven **I've done it once before. Try me.

**Cyborg** I repeat, YOU RUIN MY FUN!

* * *

**Elastigirl** Hi, Beast Boy! How are you?

_6 hr ago via Blackberry Like/comment_

**Beast Boy** D: When'd you get a Blackberry?

**Elastigirl** Not long ago. It's confusing, though.

**Beast Boy** Maybe you could give it to me. . .

**Elastigirl** Steve bought it for me.

**Beast Boy **Oh. :c

**Elastigirl** So how've you been?

**Beast Boy** Not so great.

**Elastigirl** What happened?

**Beast Boy** Cyborg's constantly teasing me and Raven and then she gets angry at me.

**Cyborg** HA!

**Beast Boy** Shut up and stay out of this!

**Raven** Ranting to you and being angry at you are two different things.

**Beast Boy** It seems like you're yelling at me.

**Elastigirl **I'll let you two work this out.

* * *

**Tara Markov** Hey, BB!

_2 min ago Like/comment_

**Beast Boy** Do I know you?

**Tara Markov **Oh, right. Well, I changed my name when I enrolled in school and once I dropped out I meant to change it back. Oh well.

**Beast Boy** TERRA?

**Tara Markov** The one and only

**Beast Boy** I thought you didn't remember being a Titan.

**Tara Markov** Of course I did. That's kind of hard to forget. I just wanted to try living a normal life. Turns out, I suck at that. :l

**Beast Boy** You could've at least told me.

**Tara Markov** Not really. Soooooooo. . .I see you're going out with Raven.

**Beast Boy **Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh. And?

**Cyborg **This is gonna get good.

**Beast Boy** Get out of here!

**Cyborg** You can't make me!

**Beast Boy **Four words: Raven. Destroys. The. T-Car.

**Cyborg** =_= I swear I'm gonna get back at you guys for that. Peace!

**Starfire** Terra! You have regained your memory!

**Tara Markov** Yeah. Can you kinda stay out of this? It's private.

**Robin** It's the world wide web. Nothing's private.

**Tara Markov** Well, would you stop commenting?

**Robin** Whatever.

**Starfire** Very well. We shall do the up of catching later.

**Tara Markov** So, BB, why are you going out with Raven? Don't you, like, hate each other?

**Beast Boy** Well, I wouldn't say hate. We still have our differences.

**Tara Markov** I doubt it's going to work.

**Beast Boy** What right do you have to say that?

**Tara Markov** Because I know you, BB. And I know Raven. You guys just aren't compatible.

**Beast Boy** I don't have to listen to you.

**Cyborg** I'm surprised Raven hasn't come in yet.

**Beast Boy** I said stay out of this!

**Cyborg** XP

**Raven** Look, Terra. Back off. You abandoned us, twice. You lost your chance.

**Tara Markov** Oh shut up, Raven! That's not your decision alone!

**Beast Boy** But she's right.

**Tara Markov** She's probably used her dark magic on you.

**Raven** I'll give you dark magic!

**Tara Markov** Bring it!

**Cyborg** And it just got good.

**Raven **Too bad you can't sit here to watch. You have a car to fix.

**Cyborg** GODDAMMIT! AGAIN?

**Tara Markov** See? I don't see what you see in her, Beast Boy. She's just an evil witch who doesn't care about anyone.

**Raven** Coming from the person who betrayed us to Slade. =_=

**Beast Boy** Yeah! You have absolutely no right to say that!

**Cyborg** Look, Terra. You were our friend, but then you betrayed us. And now you're insulting Raven. That's not helping you any.

**Tara Markov** Hey! I saved the city from being buried under ashes! You guys should be thanking me!

**Raven** Who's fault is it that the city was going to be buried in the first place?

**Robin** Terra, maybe you should just live your own life and leave us alone.

**Tara Markov** You guys can't seriously mean that.

**Robin** Sorry, Terra. But we do.

**Tara Markov** I can't believe you're taking her side! I heard all about that she was supposed to end the world!

**Beast Boy** That wasn't her choice!

**Robin** And joining Slade was yours.

**Tara Markov** Well, you joined Slade, Robin!

**Robin** To protect my friends.

**Starfire** Stop the meanness!

**Raven** Starfire's right. This is immature and I'm done with it.

**Robin** Yeah. Terra, it'd be best to lead your own life from now on.

**Beast Boy** See ya.

**Tara Markov** But! You can't do this!

**Beast Boy** Just go, Terra.

**Speedy** I just wanted to comment on this. XD

**Raven** =_= Are you kidding me?

**Speedy** Nope.

**Kid Flash** I'm just commenting because I'm bored.

**Beast Boy** Would people just leave us alone?

**Kid Flash** Nope.

* * *

**GAH! The last conversation was so long! And really dragged out! XP I'll try not to do that again. Weeeeeeeeeelllllll, it's 3 AM so I'm tired. Night! I'll get the next one out soon.**

**Next up, RAVEN! (Whoo!)**

**Btw, I don't know anyone's actual birthday so I'm putting fake ones down. This is the 1****st**** time I've actually put down a date though. I don't know if I will again. God, I'm so tired I'm rambling. *puts laptop away so she can no longer type random junk no one cares about***

**Until next time~!**


	5. Raven

**Basic Info**

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **Not the best of days

**Siblings: **Unknown

**Parents: **My father's a demon and that's not something I'm not proud of. I'm glad he's gone, but I can't say the same for my mother.

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with **Beast Boy**

**Interested In: **Men

**Looking For: **Friendship

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **Azarath

**Political Views: **None

**Religious Views: **I'm half-demon. Not my thing

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Meditation, reading, sitting on the roof, taking walks, writing.

**Interests: **Reading, herbal tea, writing.

**Favorite Music: **Mainly Gothic Rock and Rock. I like Evanescence but another favorite wouldhave to be Within Temptation.

**Favorite TV Shows: **I don't watch TV

**Favorite Movies: **Again, not a big fan

**Favorite Quotes: **"Thus spoke the raven: nevermore" - Edar Allen Poe, _The Raven_

**About Me: **I'm a half-demon who has complicated powers. I live in Jump City with the Teen Titans and help protect the city. Piss me off and get sent to another dimension.

**Pages. . .See All (0)**

**-wall-**

**Raven **(Rachel Roth)

(that little square box underneath your profile picture) Don't bother me unless you like pain.

Friends: **Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Killowat, Pantha, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mas Y Menos, Aqualad, Arella, Argent, Jinx, Kid Flash, Bushido, Jericho, Thunder, Lightning, Wonder Girl, Wildebeest, Herald**

**Raven** is going to the bookstore to check out for new releases.

_2 min ago comment/like_

**Beast Boy** Ur always doing boring stuff like that

**Raven** What you call boring, I call brain enhancing.

**Beast Boy** . . .Um

**Raven** Exactly.

**Beast Boy** u wanna do somethin afterwards?

**Raven** Why are you talking like that?

**Beast Boy** its easier

**Raven** Yes, but it's slightly annoying.

**Beast Boy **u never answered my question

**Raven **And I won't until you start typing normal.

**Beast Boy** :(

**Melvin** Raven, when are you coming to visit again?

_18 hr ago via Titans Communicator comment/like_

**Raven** Sorry, Melvin. I've been a bit busy lately. I'll visit soon.

**Melvin** Busy with your boyfriend?

**Timmy** Raven has a boyfriend? .o.

**Raven** =_= You kids are too young to know anything about that. This conversation is over.

**Jinx** D'awwwww. Look at Raven being all motherly.

**Cyborg** And maybe BB being fatherly? ;)

**Raven **I swear, if you guys don't shut up right now. . .

**Cyborg** C'mon, Raven. You know we're teasing.

**Beast Boy **So now will you consider doing something later?

_3 hr 56 min ago comment/like_

**Raven** Well, you got over whatever typing phase you had, so maybe. I'll consider it.

**Beast Boy** Consider? That's it?

**Raven** You're lucky I didn't say no.

**Beast Boy** I guess.

**Raven** Fine. What do you have in mind?

**Beast Boy ** Come over and find out. ;)

**Cyborg** Whoa guys! Make sure you turn up the music!

**Raven **Oh shut up, you perv!

**Beast Boy** God! I was going to have a picnic on the roof you sicko!

**Cyborg** Not my fault you made it sound negative.

**Raven ** But it's your fault you thought that way.

**Kid Flash** So, out of curiosity, have you guys done it?

**Raven ** WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU JUST POPPING INTO THESE CONVERSATIONS?

**Kid Flash** Is that a yes?

**Raven **NO!

**Cyborg** Your girlfriend's finally lost it, B.

**Raven** No, I haven't. I'm just tired of non-private conversations on here.

**Cyborg** You know there's a chat, right?

**Beast Boy** That is true.

**Author's Comments:**

**Finally! I got Raven's out! I feel I've accomplished something. So, before I keep going, should I do Terra's? I mean, will you guys actually read it? (I understand there are Terra haters out there)**


	6. Terra

**Basic Info**

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **July 16

**Siblings:** None

**Parents:** Well, I currently have foster parents. I don't really remember my real parents.

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Interested In: **Men

**Looking for: **Dating

**Current City: **Jump City, California

**Hometown: **Unsure

**Political Views: **None

**Religious Views: **None

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Shopping, texting, talking on the phone, surfing the web, playing field hockey, camping.

**Interests: **Camping, sports, the outdoors, hanging with friends, fashion (just a little), jokes and pranks.

**Favorite Music: **I like P!nk. She's really cool. People say that I look like the type to like Avril Lavigne, but I only like a couple of her songs.

**Favorite TV Shows: **I don't watch TV as much as most people my age.

**Favorite Movies: **Not sure.

**Favorite Quotes: **"Those who dwell among the beauties and mysteries of the earth are never alone or weary of life." - Rachel Carson

**About Me: **My name is Tara Markov, or as some people know me, Terra of the Teen Titans. At least, I used to be a Teen Titan. I'd rather not go back on that, let's just say I made a huge mistake that cost me my life. I was resurrected mysteriously from my stone grave but without any trace of my memory. Recently, I regained that memory and remembered my old life. I'm a geomancer and can control the earth and rocks by mere willpower.

**Pages. . .See All (0)**

**-wall-**

**Terra** (Tara Markov)

(that little square box underneath your profile picture) Enjoy life. You never know when it will turn on you.

Friends: **Nya Dimente, Heather Brown, Margaret Simpson, Jack Thomas, Abigail Brooks, Jordan Williams, Thomas Stark, Maria Montoya, Jennifer Akilso, Kullweet Envatilia, Reverie Metherlence, Michael Brady, Chancelor Warren, Stefan Bris, Jane Carter, Ella Efrelle, Lucas Stafford, Jeremy Gigilo, Kiera Nates, Eliza Lybrite, Tickle Sevatlos, Trinity Salvante, Patrick Traysford, Gabrielle Blaiseford**

* * *

**Terra** Anyone wanna help me with a plan to rejoin the Titans?

_14 min ago comment/like_

**Nya Dimente** You still think you used to be a Titan?

**Terra** I KNOW I used to be a Titan.

**Nya Dimente** I don't know. Seems pretty far-fetched to me.

**Terra** That's because you don't understand.

**Nya Dimente** *sigh* I'm worried about you, Tara.

**Terra** That's not my name. You know my real name!

**Nya Diemente** Yeah. I do. It's T-A-R-A.

**Terra **Why can't you except that I used to be a Teen Titan?

**Nya Dimente** Don't make me list everything.

* * *

**Heather Brown** Tara, wanna go to the mall later? There's a huge sale at Macy's! Nya and Abigail will be there!

_43 min ago comment/like_

**Nya Diemente** Face it. She's not coming. She's too obsessed with her plan to "become a Teen Titan again".

**Heather Brown** She's starting to worry me.

**Nya Dimente** You said it. Think we should tell someone?

**Heather Brown** Nah. She'll get over it. I think that she's just trying to fill the void of lack of boyfriend with something worth getting excited about. It'll pass over once someone has the guts to ask her out.

**Terra** I am not filling any voids! And I'm not obsessed! I was a Teen Titan! You have to believe me!

**Heather Brown** You're in denial, Tara. Now change your name back! It's not "Terra". It's "Tara Markov".

**Terra** No it's not! I know what I know. If you choose not to believe me, then so be it.

* * *

**Jordan Williams **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TURNED DOWN STEFAN BRIS!

_5 hr ago via iPhone comment/like_

**Heather Brown** YOU DID WHAT?

**Nya Dimente** I know Jordan didn't just say that you turned down Stefan! That guy is GORGEOUS!

**Terra** *shrugs* He's not my type.

**Heather Brown** Are you kidding? He's every girl's type! There isn't a girl in the world who wouldn't like him!

**Terra** Well you just met one.

**Heather Brown** Oh no. You are going back and apologizing to him. Then you are going to accept his offer. You're lucky, Tara! Take advantage of it!

**Terra** I told you, my name's not Tara!

**Nya Dimente** Would you quit it with the Teen Titans talk? You just turned down one of the hottest guys in school because of your dumb fantasies!

**Terra **They're not dumb! And they're not fantasies! I really was a Teen Titan! I hate how you guys just keep denying it without knowing anything.

**Jordan Williams** But there's no way that you're a Teen Titan. There are only 5

**Terra **You moved here last year. You don't know about Terra. She – I was a Teen Titan long before you moved here.

**Nya Dimente** You're not Terra! Terra died in a freak volcano accident! Everyone knows that!

**Heather Brown** Yeah. So stop pretending and get on with YOUR life.

**Terra** This IS my life! I am Terra! I was a Teen Titan! I was somehow brought back to life and forgot everything from my past. But now I remember!

**Abigail Brooks** Tara, you need to be sensible. Terra from the Teen Titans died 3 years ago. You're alive.

**Terra **Yeah. But didn't I come to Murakami High School 3 years ago?

**Abigail Brooks** Coincidence.

**Heather Brown** Yeah, Tara. Just because you came around the same time she died doesn't mean anything. Besides, she was already dead for about half a year before you came around.

**Terra** That's because I was trapped in stone! I wasn't really dead!

**Nya Dimente** Of course you weren't. Because you. Aren't. Terra.

**Terra **Yes! I am! Have you guys not noticed the similarity in our names? How much alike we look?

**Heather Brown** Tara, when you're done with your silly fantasies, you can come talk to us. But right now, I can't deal with your childishness.

**Terra **YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I don't need to prove anything to you. . .

* * *

**Well, there ya go. Terra's facebook profile. Apparently, her friends don't believe she was Terra of the Teen Titans. So they gave her a hard time. See? I think I satisfied both sides. Her friends gave her a hard time (Terra-haters) but her profile was still there (Terra-people). So voila!**

**Anyways, for her friends, I just came up with a bunch of random names. Some were me and my friends names mix and matched. Others were from manga, anime, movie references. But, there are some which were just randomly in my head that had nothing to do with anything.**

**And lastly, I had names from stories (original, unpublished stories) that I have written/am writing. So I want you guys to guess those! I will announce the winner next chapter and whoever wins gets to choose their prize. Here are the things I can offer at the moment:**

**-A guest star in one of my stories (besides _Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale_)**

**-A request on a story, songfic, oneshot, or twoshot.**

**Here's a hint: there are 8 in total. They range in both genders. So start guessing! You have some time before I update next!**

**Next up: Bumble Bee. **

**Until next time~!**


	7. Bumblebee

***looks around* Where the hell am I? It seems familiar. . .**

**Raven: You're in your Teen Titans Facebook Profiles Story. In the Teen Titans Archive.**

***gasp* Damn! I haven't been here in awhile! *looks around again* It's so fascinating!**

**Raven: =_= Where the hell were you anyway? You've been missing for almost two months.**

**Well. . .**

**Maka: THANK GOD! SHE FINALLY LEFT!**

**Raven: And who might you be?**

**Maka: Maka Albarn from the Soul Eater archive. Which is where this chick *points to me* has been hanging out in since NOVEMBER!**

**^w^ You know you guys love me.**

**Maka: =_O I have been in your mind. HOW DARE YOU PAIR ME UP WITH STEIN THAT WAY?**

***shifty eyes* Uhhhhh. . .**

**Raven: *silence* Maybe you guys can have her back. . .**

**SE Cast: FUCK NO!**

***joins Chrona in corner* Nobody appreciates me. ;_;**

**Kid: *notices Raven* YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! *gushes***

**Raven: O_O" Um. . .**

**Kid: *glares* Wait a minute. YOUR PIN! IT'S NOT PLACED DIRECTLY IN THE MIDDLE! AND YOUR BELT IS ASKEW! *tackles***

**Raven: WTH?**

**BB: Hey! Get off! She's mine! *tackles Kid***

**Chrona: I don't know how to deal with all of this fighting!**

***attempts to kidnap Soul and make a run for it while everyone is distracted***

**Maka: *notices* MAKA CHOP!**

**FUCK! DX**

**Raven: *sees Maka Chop* You have got to teach me that. I could put it to good use.**

**BB: O_O Say wha?**

**Raven: *eyes glow red* You'll see-WOULD YOU GET OFF OF MY BELT!**

**Kid: BUT IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

**And that is a. . .um. . ."short" dialogue of why I have been absent from the TT archive completely. Four words to sum it up: Soul. Eater. Is. EPIC!**

**Anyways, on to the story! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Basic Info**

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** April 19

**Siblings:** None

**Parents: **N/A

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship with **Herald**

**Interested In:** Men

**Looking For: **Friendship

**Current City: **Steel City, New York

**Hometown: **New Orleans, Louisiana

**Political Views:** I don't have any.

**Religious Views: **Methodist

**Likes and Interests**

**Activities: **Protecting my city, keeping the guys off each other, listening to music, going to the occasional club, walking around town.

**Interests:** Combat, music, dancing, shopping, and flirting. ;)

**Favorite Music:** Hip Hop, Pop, Soul, and R&B. I don't know why people think I like Rap just 'cause I'm black. =_=

**Favorite TV Shows:** They spittin' out all kinds of crap these days. So I hardly watch TV.

**Favorite Movies: **If anything, it's between Step Up and Take the Lead. So what? I like movies like that.

**Favorite Quotes:** "No person is your friend who demands your silence or denies your right to grow." –Alice Walker

**About Me: **All you need to know is that if you mess with me, I will do so much worse than sting you. Got me?

**Pages. . .See All (0)**

**

* * *

**

**-wall-**

**Bumblebee **(Karen Beecher)

(that little square box underneath your profile picture) Mess with the bee, your sure as hell getting stung.

Friends: **Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, Jericho, Herald, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Wildebeest, Killowat, Hotspot, Argent, Bushido, Thunder Lightning, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Mento, Negative Man, Robotman, Elastigirl, Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, Pantha**

**

* * *

**

**Bumblebee** Guys are such assholes. Can't we have any more girls on the team?

_16 min ago via Titan communicator Comment/like_

**Jinx** I feel for ya. I would join, but you know Kid Flash can't sit still for too long. He's always moving.

**Bumblebee** Girl, you just might have it worse off than me.

**Bumblebee** Scratch that. I have it worse.

**Jinx** What happened this time?

**Speedy** I swear on my very soul, IT WAS ALL AQUALAD'S FAULT!

**Bumblebee** You do not want to know.

* * *

**Speedy** Hey, Bee.

_32 min ago Comment/like_

**Speedy** Don't ignore me, Bee!

**Bumblebee** What in the hell could you possibly want? =_=

**Speedy** Sorry I kinda, sorta, possibly broke the TV. . .

**Bumblebee** You are so lucky that I'm not obsessed with TV like you guys are. . .but it's still going to cost a lot of money!

**Speedy** I know. . .

**Bumblebee** *mischievous grin*

**Speedy** *shifty eyes* Bee. . .

* * *

**Aqualad** XD HOLY SHIT BEE THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS!

_18 min ago Comment/like_

**Mas Y Menos, Bumblebee, Cyborg, **and **Beast Boy** like this

**Bumblebee** *shrugs* I only try.

**Speedy** =_= Facebook needs a dislike button NOW

**Aqualad** You are such a crybaby!

**Speedy** I least I don't wear some gay wetsuit and have long girly hair!

**Aqualad** =_= OH IT'S ON NOW BITCH!

**Speedy** BRING IT!

**Cyborg** Bee, send pictures.

**Bumblebee** I upload them later, kay?

**Kid Flash **What happened?

**Bumblebee** I'll send you a private message.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not very creative. But it's like 2:30 Am and I'm feeling random, not exactly in my right mind. **

**Anyways, before I go. . .**

**If you were excited/happy/ecstatic/overjoyed that I update this, then I want you to thank Phoenix Flight. If not for them, I never would've updated this (due to my unhealthy infatuation to SE). They don't have an account (as far as I know), so just thank them in the comments. Do it. =_= I'll be watching. XD**

**So who would you guys like me to do next? Review and tell me please. :) **

**And as for what Speedy did, I'll just leave that up to your imaginations. As well as how Bee punished him.**

**Lastly, I will answer your review Phoenix.**

**Yes, I will eventually update one for Jericho. I don't know when though.**

**And I'm sorry about that. ^^;; I never noticed that. I'll fix it right away.**

***waves* Okay. Bye everyone! I'm going back to the SE archive now! I'll come and visit you guys soon! ;)**

**SE Cast: Shinigami-sama grant mercy on our souls. o_o**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
